


Because You're Already at Their Place

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco, Auror Harry, Auror Partners, Aurors, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't feel like going all the way back to his lonely flat. He figures now is as good a time as any to finally make a move on Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You're Already at Their Place

**Author's Note:**

> So the original prompt is "You're already at their place and don't want to have to move your car" but I changed it slightly since the whole car/parking spot issue isn’t really applicable in the HP world.
> 
> Thanks to capitu and lauren3210 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

"I think that’s the last of it," Harry sighed, collapsing back next to Draco on the couch.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" They had been at it for _hours_ , slowly working their way through a mound of paperwork for their latest case. Originally, they’d been planning on just finishing it up at the office, but Draco had been powerless to resist Harry’s offer of a more comfortable living room and Indian takeaway.

He grabbed his wand and cast a quick _Tempus_ , not all that surprised when he learned that it was already half two. Mournfully he contemplated the necessity of Flooing all the way back to his cold flat, leaving behind the cheerful warmth of Harry’s living room...and Harry himself.

After the war they had mostly kept their distance, always awkwardly polite whenever they'd run into each other. Which thankfully wasn’t all that often...until they had both decided to join the Auror department. They’d quickly discovered during training that they actually worked well together, and it wasn’t all that shocking when they were partnered up after finishing the three year program.

It was inevitable that they would learn more about each other as partners, and Draco found that he quite liked Harry the more he got to know him. He was magically powerful, more intelligent than Draco had ever given him credit for, and amazingly loyal. It didn’t hurt matters either that he had grown up to be bloody hot, and he filled out his Auror robes _very_ nicely.

They’d found themselves spending more and more time together until one day Draco woke up and realized that Harry freaking Potter was one of his best friends. One of his best friends that he wanted to shag blind, but still. And it appeared Harry felt the same way. In fact, if the constant flirting and casual touches were anything to go by, Harry might feel _exactly_ the same way.

Draco knew they were teetering on the edge of _something_ , but both of them seemed to be too nervous to take the first step.

Maybe it was the sleep deprivation, or just the fact that he was he didn’t feel like heading home, but Draco was thinking that it was about time somebody made a move.

Slowly, he stretched his hands up over his head, arching his back so that his shirt rode up and exposed a sliver of skin. Draco watched Harry covertly out of the corner of his eye, and was pleased to note that Harry’s gaze seemed transfixed to the newly visible skin above his trousers.

Harry shook his head, flushing slightly as he leaned forward on the sofa and began organizing the files spread across the coffee table.

"Let me help you clean up," Draco offered, kneeling down on the floor and making an effort to brush his fingers against Harry’s as often as he could.

Harry stood abruptly, eyes flicking questioningly to Draco’s. Draco innocently stared up at him from his knees, barely concealing a triumphant smile as Harry’s blush darkened, spilling down his neck.

"I’m just going to take care of this," Harry mumbled, grabbing one of the take-away containers and heading towards the kitchen.

Draco paused for a moment, pensive. Harry was definitely attracted to him, and there was no denying they had a certain chemistry. They worked well together, enjoyed each other’s company, and Draco definitely wanted him. But Harry was too important, too involved in his life, to fuck this up. If they did this, they would have to _really_ do it, it would have to be the real thing. He needed to be sure.

Standing, he grabbed the other curry container and walked towards the kitchen, mind made up. He could do this, _they_ could do this. It was going to take work, but he had never wanted anybody the way he wanted Harry, and after the war, he’d vowed to be be braver, to actively decide the path his life would take, instead of just letting things happen to him.

Harry looked up at the sound of Draco throwing the take-out container into the bin, his eyes widening slightly at the expression on Draco’s face.

"Draco? Wha -- " He began, but the rest of his sentence was cut off as Draco pushed him against the counter and pressed his lips firm against Harry’s, his hands coming up to gently cup Harry’s face.

He pulled back slightly, peering into Harry’s eyes to gauge his reaction. A low, hungry noise escaped Harry’s throat, and then his hands were on Draco’s shirt, pulling him back in for another kiss.

Draco slid his fingers up through Harry’s thick hair, wrapping them around the silky strands. He tugged and Harry gasped, giving Draco the opportunity to flick his tongue inside his warm mouth. He pulled Harry’s head closer and Harry kissed back like he was starving for it.

Reluctantly, Draco pulled back for air, gazing at Harry as his hands slid down his firm back, coming to rest at his waist.

"Fuck," Harry whispered, his tongue darting out to lick at his bottom lip. "We -- we're doing this then?"

"Did you think we could have gone on like this forever?" Draco replied as he rocked their hips together, a frisson of heat sparking up his spine at the pleasurable press of their groins.

"I suppose not," Harry moaned in response. He began to move his pelvis in time with Draco’s slow thrusts and his eyes were glazed as he looked slightly up at Draco. " _Merlin_ I want you."

Draco pressed a smile into Harry’s cheek, nuzzling his head to the side to expose Harry’s neck, and sucking a line of kisses down the column of his throat. His hands toyed with the band of Harry’s trousers for a moment, before quickly unbuttoning them and sliding his hand inside, wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock.

"Jesus, fuck!" Harry breathed, his hands fisting the back of Draco’s shirt as he thrust up into the circle of Draco’s fist.

Harry was heavy against Draco’s palm, hot and flushed and _thick_. He moved his hand slowly, watching Harry’s face as he experimented with different strokes, cataloguing which ones made him bite his lip and whimper in pleasure.

"Do you know how gorgeous you are, Harry?" Draco murmured. "Your hair’s even messier than usual from my hands running through it, and your cheeks are so beautifully flushed."

"What? No!" Harry protested almost instantly. Draco knew how reluctant he was to receive praise, especially when it came to his looks.

" _Yes_. Fuck, you’re sexy. I’ve wanted you for ages. Wanted to push you up against our office door after a raid, taste the salty sweat on your skin, feel your arse clench around my cock as I fucked into you."

"Oh fuck. Oh, oh."

"And these tight shirts you always seem to wear under your Auror robes. Salazar, every time you hung up your robes, all I could think about was licking my way across your chest."

"You -- You bought me those shirts," Harry accused in between pants.

Draco threw him a wicked smirk. He _had_ bought Harry those shirts for his birthday last year. At the time he figured anything would be better than those shapeless, drab _things_ \-- they hardly qualified as shirts -- he’d been throwing on. Of course, he hadn’t considered that buying those shirts for Harry would mean he would be forced to _see_ Harry in them. Looking put-together and sexy as fuck and completely untouchable. _Well, he certainly isn’t untouchable now_ , Draco thought as he looked down, watching the slick slide of Harry’s prick into his fist.

"Your cock’s even better than I imagined. You’re so thick. Can’t wait to get my mouth on you. You’ll fill me up so well, won’t you? My mouth," Draco broke off and leaned in, flicking his tongue around the shell of Harry’s ear before whispering, "My arse."

Harry’s shivered and let out a strangled whine Draco’s words as he bucked his hips furiously.

"Draco. Draco, I’m going to -- I’m going to come."

"Yeah. Yes, do it. Come."

It was as if he was only waiting for permission, and as soon as Draco gave it, Harry let go, melting back into the counter as he came between them. Splashes of white decorated Draco’s trousers and dripped thickly down his fingers.

Draco pumped him a few more times, milking Harry's cock a bit longer, before lifting his soaked fingers to his mouth and licking them clean, sucking the digits suggestively. He didn’t _love_ the taste, but it had never bothered him much, and he’d always enjoyed seeing his partners react.

Harry didn’t disappoint, stare transfixed on the fingers sliding into Draco’s mouth. "Merlin, are you trying to kill me?" he croaked.

"Certainly not before I’ve come."

"Let me help with that," Harry insisted, jolting into action and reaching for Draco’s zipper.

"It won’t take long," Draco warned. "Watching you come got me pretty riled up."

"You’ll be in good company then. I don’t seem to recall lasting all that long just now."

Draco opened his mouth in response, but the words flew out of his head at the first touch of Harry’s hand on his cock. His grip was confident and he immediately started wanking Draco firmly.

"Yes, Harry, just like that," Draco moaned, leaning his head forward to rest on Harry’s shoulder. "Fuck, your hand feels gorgeous wrapped around my cock."

"Christ, the _mouth_ on you!"

"You like it. Though -- " Draco gasped, the pleasure building up as Harry worked him over. "Rather feel my mouth on _you_."

Harry laughed, a bright, happy sound that made Draco ache with the desire to hear it again. The pleasure peaked, and he could feel his muscles spasm as his cock spurted into Harry’s hand.

He caught his breath for a few moments, waiting until the trembling had mostly subsided before he pushed off of Harry, moving to tuck himself back in and grimacing at the mess.

"Shower?" he questioned hopefully. Draco knew they should probably discuss this, discuss _them_ , but right that second he felt sleepy and loose and just wanted to relax into the afterglow a bit.

Harry’s eyebrows shot up, "Is that what you’re going with?"

"What else is there to say? We finally acted on the sexual tension and had wonderful filthy kitchen sex. Now it’s time for a shower, hopefully together. Then we’ll go to bed, because it really is getting late, where I’m sure you’ll insist on cuddling, and I’ll put up with it, because I’m quite generous like that."

Harry’s eyes twinkled with amusement. "Well, when you put it like that, what else could we possibly have to discuss?"

"Harry, it’s late. I’m tired, and covered in bodily fluids, and I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to discuss whatever you’d like. _Tomorrow_." Draco leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "We’ve got time. But for now, how about that shower?"

"Yeah, okay. I guess we are pretty gross."

Harry walked out of the room, heading down the hall towards the loo, and Draco smiled smugly to himself as he followed him. He'd definitely made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
